


"I do hope I haven't kept you waiting."

by Slenderlof



Series: The lovely world of Percilot. [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Smoking, mentions of drug lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlof/pseuds/Slenderlof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cotton candy cigarettes, snogging, darkly lit streets and somewhat sleezy hotels - what's not to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I do hope I haven't kept you waiting."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rougewinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/gifts).



> For RogueWinter, who stayed on Skype with me throughout the main writing period of this fic, she's a godsend! I hope you like the end result bby!

James strolled around the corner of the hotel, pausing just shy of the entrance and dropping his sleek black suitcase on the wet floor beside him with a thud. It was getting late, the street illuminated only by the headlights of passing cars and the old fashioned street lamps burning high above their heads. The porter to the hotel – some young, scrawney guy with freckles and large framed glasses sliding down his nose – looked over at James quizzically before deciding, rather wisely, against approaching the strange man lingering in the shadows. James jerked his chin in the kids direction, a silent form of greeting, before he was digging around in his coat pocket.

 

As James stepped forwards, into the harsh light, and began to bend down to his suitcase, the porter tried hard not to stare. James coat was hanging loose around his legs and arms, pulling taunt around his shoulders and highlighting the muscles hidden there as he bent down and started rummaging around in one of his suitcase pockets. With each movement, the fabric twisted, still clinging to his back like it was tailor made. Well, actually, it was, but still.

 

James straightened quickly, a small pink package clasped in one of his hands, slender fingers wrapped around the box and holding it in a almost delicate way. The porter's first thought was drugs, and he forced himself to look away, pretending he didn't see anything. God, he so didn't want to die because of some shady guy with drugs who probably worked for the mafia or something.

 

A tiny flicker of light in the darkness caught the porter's attention again, and he involuntarily turned back to the strange man. James was lighting a pink cigarette, taking a deep drag and letting the taste of cotton candy mixed with tobacco swirl around his mouth, breathing out in a slow, steady stream in front of him. White smoke lingered around his face as he breathed out, the smell of cotton candy so vivid and strong as it dissolved into the air, fading and rising above his head as I blended with the night sky.

 

James let out a small sigh before raising the cigarette back to his lips, taking a much deeper drag, tasting the sweetness around his mouth, crowding his taste buds and lingering in the back of his throat even after he let the breath go, watching the wisps of smoke curl around his face and gloved hands. The cigarette sat perfectly in between his two fingers, a slightly more defined crease in the brown leather from the many cigarettes he had held in the gloves.

 

James smirked and lowered the cigarette, tapping the edge to make a small stream of blackened ash fall to the floor at his feet, landing less than a inch away from his polished brown oxfords on the hard, cold concrete.

 

The sound of a car engine rippled through the air, catching both James and the porter's attention. No car was in sight for a few seconds, before a dark car shot around the corner. Sleek black sides blended with the darkness around it, pulling to a smooth stop directly outside the hotel.

 

The driver side door opened and Alastair stepped out, leaving the door open and scanning the area, eyes settling on James, then narrowing on the smoke pouring out of the cigarette clasped in the knights hand. Alastair just turned away, opening the boot and pulling out his own suitcase with practised ease, lifting the 12 kilo bag like it weighted nothing more than a loaf of bread. His own, black glove clad hands wrapped around the suitcase handle and placed it on the ground next to him, shutting the boot with one firm slam and picking up the case again in one fluid movement.

 

The porter watched, transfixed. It was like something out of a movie, all smooth moves, the light masking Alastair's face in a mysterious shroud, glinting off his glasses. Alastair stared at the doorman for a few seconds before clicking his fingers.

 

“Hey,” Alastair said, voice low and quiet, but still ringing clear in the silence of the night around them. The porter snapped his head up, rushing forwards towards Alastair as he was meant to do. In his head, he thought about the fact that he was about to drive a Bentley – a continental gt v8 at that too. Even driving a bentley – god – that would be something he could rub in everyone's face for weeks. Maybe that Michelle chick from school would be impressed enough to give him a date. Providing she looked away from Lee for more than a minute that is.

 

“Sorry sir.” The porter apologised, snapping out of his thoughts at the annoyed yet bored expression on Alastair's face. He looked pretty pissed off at the porter, and his stomach twisted in worry about what this guy might say about him to the hotel staff and management.

 

“Ignore him, he constantly looks pissed off.” The porter turned sharply, seeing the man with the cigarette approaching them with long strides, suitcase left by the wall and taking a long drag as he arrived, standing a few meters away from the other two.

 

Alastair chucked the keys at the porter without looking, eyes on James, a small flick of his wrist and perfect aim that even the porter couldn't miss. The porter caught them, and Alastair raised a eyebrow at James.

 

“I do hope I haven't kept you waiting.” Alastair said, looking for all the world like he really didn't care, grabbing his suitcase and moving it onto the pavement, out of the road behind his car. James shrugged, blowing smoke out slowly, letting it surge through the air and dissolve around his face and, fuck, that was attractive.

 

“Not at all darling, it's lovely to see you.” James responded instantly, his small grin growing a little as he looked at his partner. Alastair rolled his eyes before they flitted back to the porter. He darted his eyes away from Alastair, taking a step towards the front of the car and away from their obviously private conversation. He didn't think they were murderous drug lords, but you couldn't be sure.

 

James frowned at Alastair and stepped towards the porter, long strides quickly closing the distance. As he got close the the porter, the smell of cotton candy surrounded them, lingering in the air and sticking to the back of their throats.

 

“As said, he's a fucking nightmare, don't worry about him.” James said, slipping several folded notes into the porters breast pocket and turning around, walking back over to Alastair and picking up his suitcase in the hand that wasn't holding a cigarette, Alastair lingering at his side as they walked away in silence without a second glance.

 

The porter shrugged off the uneasy feeling and got into the bentley, driving away and marvelling at the car. How it moved smoothly underneath him, a extension of his body and not some pile of tin. God, it was fucking amazing.

 

James dropped Alastair's bag next to his own and turned to Alastair, eyes following the car as it turned the corner and out of sight.

 

As the tail disappeared around the corner, Alastair surged forwards. James was mid-drag of his cigarette when Alastair was putting a hand against James throat and pushing his back into the hotel wall with a loud thud, crowding around him and breathing in deeply, the taste of cotton candy just about noticeable in the air around them. James didn't release his breath, finishing his drag right in Alastair's face and blowing a small amount of smoke directly in his lovers face, eyebrows raised in challenge.

 

Alastair closed the distance easily, locking his lips with James and both opening their mouths almost instantly, Alastair's tongue chasing the taste of cotton candy that was tainting James mouth. James moaned into Alastair's mouth, free hand going to the hand Alastair still had wrapped firmly around his throat. Alastair's own spare hand made it's way to the back of James hair, running his gloved fingers upwards through the thick hair, momentarily clenching his hand before going back to running his fingers through the hair.

 

They eventually broke apart for breath, Alastair letting go of James throat and stepping back to give his partner some room to move. James took a few deep breaths to get oxygen back into his lungs, raising the cigarette back to his lips to take another drag. It was almost down to the butt now, held between thumb and forefinger.

 

Before James could take a drag, Alastair's hand darted out, snatching the butt from James and taking a drag himself, pale lips contrasting drastically with the black of his gloves and pink of the cigarette butt as he inhaled. When he was done, Alastair threw the end on the floor, crushing it on the floor and scraping it with the heel of his oxford. As he did so, James grabbed Alastair's lapels and pulled him forwards again, kissing fiercely.

 

James opened his mouth against Alastair's and inhaled the smoke right back, pulling away and blowing it in Alastair's face playfully. Alastair bit his bottom lip, looking through his lashes and glasses at James for a few seconds, before pushing him away, grabbing his own suitcase and stepping to the side, away from James. James grinned breathlessly at Alastair and grabbed his own suitcase, following Alastair in through the door.

 

As soon as they were both inside, James was speed walking over to the desk, Alastair right behind him, legs moving fast in their suits and gloves and coats still on. James approached the lady manning the desk, who quickly schooled her expression from one of adequate shock to a warm, welcoming smile.

 

“Good evening,” She said politely, smiling at them both. Alastair just nodded in greeting, while James put on a full smile, teeth and all.

 

“Evening. We've got a room for Mr Morton and his partner?” James said, gesturing unnecessary at himself and Alastair. She nodded, typing away on the computer, no doubt bringing up the reservation number.

 

“Of course, if you could sign here Mr Morton?” The lady pushed a sheet on a sleek clipboard across the desk towards them. Both men reached for it, before Alastair raised a eyebrow at James. James relented, handing Alastair the clipboard and turning back to the women as she sorted a few documents.

 

“Right pain in the ass this one, technically we're both Morton, but he always insists he signs shit.” James told her, winking when she blushed slightly. Alastair rolled his eyes and passed her the file over James shoulder again.

 

“He's being so dramatic, my name, my job.” Alastair said dryly, letting go of the file and letting his arm brush against James shoulder as he passed it over. The lady nodded again and turned to someone across the room, making a beckoning action with her middle finger at him.

 

A bell boy came over with the trolley, reaching down to take Alastair's suitcase and sliding it onto the trolley. James picked up his own suitcase and chucked it onto the trolley too, letting it land on top of Alastair's and barely missing the bell boys hands.

 

Alastair rolled his eyes and accepted the door card off the lady at the desk with a small smile, turning and linking arms with James as he was speaking to the bell boy.

 

“Just leave them outside our room will you? Marvellous, thank you.” James again gave the bell boy a huge tip, handing it to him with a smile then spinning back to face the lady at the desk. Alastair was still on his arm and holding onto James forearm with both hands, smiling ever so slightly.

 

“And for you Miss, thank you.” James dropped her tip on the table and left again, both men speedwalking as fast as they could without jogging to the lift.

 

James hit the button for the top floor and turned to Alastair, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close as Alastair's arms went around his neck. James grinned and whispered to Alastair, breath tickling Alastair's ear lobe as he whispered into it.

 

“When we get upstairs, I'm going to show you just how much I fucking missed you.” James muttered in a low voice, making a quick bite to Alastair's throat as he pulled away. Alastair grinned back, pushing flush against James from head to toe and lowering his own voice, biting his lip then muttering.

 

“I can tell already.”

 

 


End file.
